


kolejna nieprzespana noc

by MaryWitcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, F/M, Marriage, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWitcher/pseuds/MaryWitcher
Summary: - Jeśli bym nie wrócił... - przerwał, zamykając oczy i biorąc głęboki wdech. - Wyjdź rankiem do ogrodu.- Dlaczego, Draco? Dlaczego?- Będę tam. Będę w twych najukochańszych roślinach, w słodkim powietrzu i łagodnym wietrze. Nie będę mógł jednak przyjść, ale ty przyjdziesz do mnie. Przysięgnij, że mnie odwiedzisz.- Przysięgam [...].





	1. 1

Astoria stała przy oknie i szklistym wzrokiem patrzyła na pakującego się Dracona. Jego dłonie delikatnie się trzęsły, gdy do małej sakiewki pakował tytoń, wypełnione cieczami fiolki i drobiazgi. Wargi miał zaciśnięte, brwi zmarszczone i nie wyglądał na skorego do rozmowy. Ale Astoria i tak pytała.

— Gdzie idziesz, Draco? Dlaczego? Czemu nic nie mówisz? Idziesz pewnie do innej kobiety, tak? Powiedz coś, Draco!

Draco nic nie mówił. Nawet na nią nie patrzył.

— Draco! Błagam, odpowiedz! — podeszła do niego i gwałtownie złapała za dłoń, jednocześnie rzucając na ziemię trzymane przez niego metalowe pudełeczko.

— Nie mogę — wyszeptał i schylił się.

— Nie idź tam, gdziekolwiek to jest. Draco, przysięgnij!

— Nie mogę.

Skrzywiła się i powstrzymując szloch, znów podeszła do okna i odwróciła się od mężczyzny. Nie chciała, by widział jej łzy. Ziarno goryczy w jej sercu powoli dojrzewało.

Słyszała, jak kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Jego kroki były mniej energiczne niż zawsze, a obcasy butów nie uderzały w posadzkę z taką siłą jak zazwyczaj.

Zaś Astoria czekała. Czekała, aż Draco wyjdzie, zostawiając ją samą z żalem i dławiącym płaczem.

— Mrok wypatruje na mnie oczu — powiedział cicho i nacisnął klamkę, popychając lekko drzwi. — Nie wyglądaj w oknie. Wrócę — dodał łagodnie i wyszedł.

Astoria rozpłakała się.

 


	2. 2

Minęła już godzina, a ona nadal tam stała i kurczowo ściskała zasłonę. Miała wrażenie, że w gardle urosła jej jakaś przeszkoda i że będzie tam po wsze czasy. Łzy ciągle skapywały z jej policzków na suknię, ale Astoria nie zwracała na to uwagi.

Bała się o niego, a jednocześnie była pełna złości.

Bała się, że nie wróci. Że pozostanie po nim tylko mocny zapach perfum, który i tak z czasem wywietrzeje. Bała się, że mrok aż za bardzo wypatruje na niego oczu. Bała się tych czasów.

Ale w sercu była też gorycz, żal, że nie powiedział jej nic, że zignorował jej błagania, że zostawił ją i niewiadomo kiedy powróci. Och, jakże była o to zła!

Irytowała ją jej własna bezradność, to że ma oczy w mokrym miejscu i najprawdopodobniej nie zaśnie przez najbliższe kilkanaście godzin, pozostawiając wilgotną plamę na poduszkę.

Astoria wbiła paznokcie w gładki materiał zasłony i oparła czoło o szybę, przymykając powieki. Chłód szkła uspokajał ją, jednak nie do końca. Pragnęła rozpłynąć się w strugach deszczu, uderzającego o okno. Pragnęła nie czuć tęsknoty. Pragnęła w ogóle nic nie czuć.

Ociężale odepchnęła się od parapetu i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi, które nadal były uchylone.

A ona nadal płakała.


End file.
